


Koyama's Dictionary Definition of Dating

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [28]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shige, what are we?” Koyama asked in a pure innocent voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koyama's Dictionary Definition of Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Real sorry, I got caught up in uni exams and after them, I was packed up and dumped on a plane set for an overseas internship. Long story short, I've just recovered from exhaustion caused by a busy schedule that ate up any writing time. I am totally out of touch with what is going on in the je fandoms and that is hampering my writing as well. For today, I'm just going to push out what I've written so far. But don't get your hopes up too much. I have another internship starting next week so updates are likely to be infrequent.

Shige grinned as he saw his best friend frown cutely, as if he was puzzling over the great mysteries of life. Like if a kappa actually existed. Shige was sure that one did. In the dark basements of the Calbee factory. But that was beside the point. The point was that his best friend had that cute crease between his eyebrows again. So Shige moved in.

“What’s wrong?”

“Shige, what are we?” Koyama asked in a pure innocent voice. Shige raised a questioning eyebrow. He had not expected that.

“We’re not dating right? But it feels like we’re dating. I mean we hold hands, go out together, laugh, cry, eat, drink, sleep…”

“Woah. Hold your horses Kei, when did we sleep together?” Shige said.

“New York.”

“Fine, continue.”

“We’re both guys Shige. Yet we do everything together! I even go to your house and clean sometimes!” Koyama concluded in exasperation.

“Do you dislike that Kei?” Shige asked softly.

“No no no. I love it. I love that I can tell you anything without being frightened of losing you. I love doing all those fun stuff together and goodness knows what your place would look like if I don’t help out at least twice a month,” Koyama said animatedly before dropping his voice to just above a whisper, “but what does that make us?”

Shige chuckled, so that was the problem. Sitting fully on the couch, he leaned in and gave Koyama the best one armed hug he could. “You silly man. It makes us what you’ve always called us. It makes us what even our fans call us. Koyashige. We might be dating, we might not. Who cares? We’re Koyashige and that’s all that matters.”


End file.
